No perdemos nada con intentarlo
by br0kenztar
Summary: Romantica, Extra del fic Donde te conoci. "Misaki, quiero un hijo." "¡Sabes perfectamente que es imposible que yo tenga un hijo!"  NO M-PREG! Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**No perdemos nada con intentarlo**

**One-shot**

**Misaki POV  
****  
**

* * *

_"¿Hola, Usagi-san?" contestó un joven al otro lado de la línea._

_"Mizaki, quiero un hijo." Lo dijo sin más y el mencionado se quedó callado._

_"… ¡Q-Que cosas dices!" no podía verlo, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba completamente sonrojado._

_"Esta noche haremos el pedido." Sonrió perversamente._

_"¡N-No digas tonterías!" reclamó "¡Sabes perfectamente que es imposible que yo tenga un hijo!"_

_"Aun así no te salvas esta noche."_

* * *

Colgó después de decirme esas palabras y yo empecé a entrar en pánico.

"¡No! ¡Esta noche también no!" grité espantado.

Ya llevábamos tres días seguidos de sexo y yo ya quería un descanso. Si dos ya era mi límite, cuatro significaba que era un sexo-masoquista. Además, ¡acabo de salir de la ducha! ¡No estaba dispuesto a gastar más agua solamente por el capricho perverso de Usagi-san!

¡Y más que un capricho se ha vuelto una obsesión! ¡Ahora me sale con la excusa de que quiere un hijo! De verdad que se le están acabando las excusas para acostarse conmigo. Si fuera un poco más original… ¡pero eso no significa que quiero sexo todos los días!

"Hermano…" lloriqueé "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"

Usagi-san no tardaría en llegar a casa, conociendo sus habilidades para manejar con exceso de velocidad, llegaría a casa en menos de cinco minutos… ¡y yo no tenía puesto más que una toalla! Si Usagi-san me veía así, correría más peligro todavía. Tengo que buscar un escondite, y ropa, pero rápido.

Mientras caminada hacia mi habitación por algunas prendas, pensaba en algún lugar en donde esconderme. Lamentablemente no tenía muchas opciones, ya que todas habían sido descubiertas por Usagi-san, y a pesar de que el departamento es muy grande, los escondites escaseaban.

Mi pánico aumento cuando escuche el sonido de las llaves que abrían la puerta principal. Me congele antes de llegar a mi habitación, estando a tres escasos pasos de ella. Cuando escuché la voz de Usagi-san llamándome, (¡había llegado más rápido de lo que pensé!) me encerré de inmediato en mi habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta. Más obvio no pude verme.

"Misaki," volvió a llamarme mientras subia las escaleras "Sal de ahí"

"¡Me estoy vistiendo!" dije como excusa.

"No es necesario," intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba apoyando todo mi cuerpo contra esta para impedírselo "Ya que tendré que quitarte la ropa."

Esas palabras hicieron que inmediatamente se me subiera los colores a la cabeza. ¡¿Por qué siempre me pongo así cuando me habla de esa manera? Por esos minutos de distracción, olvide que estaba poniendo todo mi peso en la puerta, haciendo que Usagi-san aprovechara la oportunidad para abrirla.

Se quedó mirándome desde la puerta, devorándome con la mirada. Al principio no entendía por qué esa mirada tan lujuriosa. Después comprendí el por qué… solo tenía puesto una toalla que me cubría de la cintura para abajo. Mal momento para solo tener eso puesto.

"En mejor disposición no podías estar, Misaki" otra vez esa voz tan seductora.

"¡T-Te equivocas!" demonios, me estaba poniendo más que nervioso "Si me permites, me vestiré."

Lo peor que pude haber hecho en ese momento era la espalda a Usagi-san, y fue el error que cometí. Inmediatamente los brazos de Usagi-san me rodearon por detrás mientras me besaba el cuello y olía mi cabello aun húmedo.

"Ba-Basta… Usagi… -san…"

"¿Por qué tendría que detenerme?" con esa pregunta me dio media vuelta y besó mis labios delicadamente, depositándome con cuidado en la cama sin separarse de mí.

Se deshizo de mi toalla y tengo que admitir que me dejé llevar, me negaba al principió pero termine entregándome una vez más a Usagi-san. No es que odie estar con él en la intimidad, solo que a veces pide demasiado… sé que no quiere lastimarme pero tiene que aprender a controlarse un poco más.

Respirábamos rápidamente como si el oxígeno en la habitación se estuviera acabando, Usagi-san había caído sobre mí, posando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo haciendo que batallara más en respirar. Después se levantó un poco para depositar un beso sobre mi frente.

"Te amo, Misaki."

Como siempre no contesto cuando dice esas palabras, la verdad que tengo ganas de responderle, pero nunca encuentro el valor para hacerlo.

"U-Usagi-san…" le llamé cuando ya había recuperado el aire "¿E-Enserio quieres un hijo?"

Volteo a mirarme con extrañeza en sus ojos, sorprendido de lo que le acababa de preguntar. Desvié mi mirada aún mas sonrojado, arrepintiéndome de lo que acababa de preguntarle. Seguramente habrá Segundo Round y yo no esperaba soportar más.

"Si es lo que quieres," contestó dulcemente, besando delicadamente mi cuello.

"N-No… así estamos bien…" respondí de inmediato "Es decir… no ahora, tal vez…"

No me dejó terminar cuando depositó un beso en mis labios. "Cuando creas que sea el momento, no perderíamos nada con intentarlo"

Ambos nos acomodamos sobre la enorme cama y Usagi me cubrió con la sábana al mismo tiempo que me cubría con sus brazos, acercándome más a su cálido cuerpo. No tardo en quedarse dormido, siempre sucedía lo mismo después de que teníamos sexo. Yo todavía me quede un rato pensando en la pregunta antes mencionada.

"Estamos bien así… por ahora."

**END**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Geli-chan, quien adora esta pareja.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y me gustaría leer sus reviews!**_

_**Mata ne~**_

**EDIT (6/6/2012): FanFiction va a quitar historias con rating M con contenido explicito sexual o violento (ya que eso corresponde al rating MA, el cual no existe en la pagina), al igual que cancelar cuentas de los usuarios con ese tipo de historias. La verdad no quiero que eso pase a mí o perder esos hermosos reviews, por lo que esta historia ha sido editada (o en otras palabras, censurada)._  
_**

**Si deseas leer la historia completa, mandame un PM y te dare una lista de links donde puedes encontrar la historia.**


End file.
